the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 11
Chapter 10 Chapter 11 “So...are we in trouble?” Sophie asked. They were back in Fabian’s office, and had explained their whole story, including the part about Sibuna. He looked at them thoughtfully. “Hmm...Maybe not. You see...you three are just the people I need to help me out.” “Help you out with what?” Fabian smiled. “How would you three like to help me keep a little secret?” They all shared a glance. “What kind of secret?” “Listen; I will tell you three everything you need to know, but in return, you’ll need to help me in stopping the others from getting close to the truth.” “Like spies?” Liz asked. He shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it that, but sure.” “Can we think it over?” Theresa asked. Fabian nodded. “Give me your answer tomorrow night. Now...it’s one in the morning...way after curfew...shouldn’t you three be getting to bed?” “Right, sorry.” They left. He sighed and leaned back in his desk, once again looking at the picture of him and all his friends. “I am doing the right thing, right?” He asked. “I must be...” ---- “Patricia, you know Fabian’s been prowling the area for a while...are you sure we’ll be fine if we have to sneak inside of Horus?” “We have Dan on our side now, remember? He’d be able to get us in,” She reminded him. “But that’s only if Fabian or anyone else has something we need.” They were in their warehouse, both drinking hot chocolate and sitting around a small little electric lantern so they could see. “Couldn’t he just steal anything for us?” “Because that worked out so well when we were stealing for Rufus,” “Point proven.” Patricia chuckled. “But don’t worry about it, Jerome, we’ve got this covered. We’ll be finding that orb before you know it.” “I hope so.” He smiled. “Where are all those old Sibuna clues we could be following?” “Oh, if only...” They both laughed. “Those were the good days,” Patricia sighed. “Well, these days are pretty good too.” Jerome said, moving to sit next to her. “At least we’re both still together, so it’s not a total loss.” “True. Jerome, what if things had been different...back then? If...if there were no Sibuna?” “Victor probably would have become immortal by then, so we’d all be dead.” He said flatly. “I guess. I just...sort of miss those days, when things were...easier. Before...Sibuna.” “Yeah, I guess they were easier. But they weren’t as exciting. Face it; you’re still a total Sibuna, Trixie, and you were never meant to be anything else.” “What about you?” “Me?” He smirked. “I was the Slimeball.” Patricia grinned. “So...what’s our next plan of action?” “We need to get our hands on Fabian’s journal; now that Dan is with us, he can steal it.” “Should I text him?” Jerome already had the phone out, but Patricia stopped him. “Wait until tomorrow, it’ll be less suspicious that way.” ------ “We need to see what’s behind that door,” Marie said. “It sounds important.” “Yes, but we can’t all go into his office at once. And we still need to check out Anubis,” Taylor pointed out. Taylor shrugged. “We split up; three of us go to Anubis, the other two try and open that door. Everyone okay with that?” They all nodded, except for Walking Bunny, who was busy reading the journal. “Walking Bunny?” He stopped and looked up. “Yes? Sorry, I’m listening, it’s just...listen to this page.” He cleared his throat and started reading. “''June 8th, 2020'' Today, construction of the new Sehkmet House was completed, in the place where the old Gatehouse used to be. I was worried; A lot of stuff had been stored there, even after Denby left. I had to find a place for some of the old stuff, and I couldn’t keep it all in Horus after all. But Mara promised me it’d be okay; Everything would be moved-“ “Moved where?” Corrin asked. “See, that’s the thing, the rest of the page is all burnt, so I don’t know where. But there’s stuff in Sehkmet House.” “And Horus House,” Rachel added. “We have a lot of searching to do.” “First things first, though. We need to get behind that door, and we need to collect more information from Anubis.” Marie pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. “Shall we make a plan?” They talked for about a half an hour more, until Rachel decided, “Okay, this is it, we have our plan. Friday, we’ll put it into action. All agreed?” “Agreed.” Category:Blog posts